


Eagle's Creed and Lion's Pride

by Storm_Buji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alive Alfor, All Tags will make sense later...Hopefully, Altean Lance (Voltron), Archer Lance, Assassin Lance, BAMF Lance, Druid Lance, Family Voltron Lions, Good Haggar, Hurt NO Comfort from Team Voltron, Langst, MAGIC!!, Mama Blue Lion, Mama Haggar, Many OC's like MANY!, Other, Previous Blue Paladin Alfor, Pride Leader Blue/Lance, Sarcastic Lance? Maybe., Sisterly Nyma, Smart Lance, Sneaky Lance, Spymaster Lance, Supportive B.O.M., Thief Lance, Undercover Trained Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Lance knew what was going on. He wasn't stupid. No matter how much he portrays himself that way. There was a reason he was at the Garrison in the first place and it wasn't to be a pilot.It starts with words, just a few here and there. And then it escalates. Then Lance was 'captured' and he learned things made plans. And if he must he will stay with Voltron, but only because now it was a ordered mission.





	1. The Sweetest Way to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there are some slight, like really slight, mentions of Assassin's Creed. Hence the tag Assassin Lance. And really its just a couple of weapons, fighting like one, family lineage, name mentions and it might have inspired the title (Which will be explain in a later chapter) and that's about it.
> 
> And YES I know I should be working on Immortal Paladin of the Sea, but eh this has been running through my head longer than that so...yeah.
> 
> I do suggest listening to Paralyzed by The Cardigan's.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through motions, finding a huge surprise, and fully becoming the Blue Paladin as well as fully bonding with Blue. Effectively making himself irreplaceable.

Lance was laying sprawled starfish wise on his bed having finally exhausted himself after going through stances. Which wasn't easy, not that he has anybody to complain to.

His _Team_ has made very clear that they don't care about what he has to say, not even Hunk. And that quite honestly stung. Hunk has been his best friend for years,  _years_ , ever since they were in grade school. Lance rolled over and off his bed so he could stretch before heading off to the showers.

Sleeping could wait until after another major battle with the Galra. Lance stumbled his way to his private bathroom so that he might have a fraction amount of peace. Not that he ever really got any.

He scrubbed free of the sweat, made his face look shiny and well taken care of, which was so simple he could laugh, before leaving his room dressed in full Paladin armor. He made his way to the kitchen on silent feet already knowing that none of the team would be there.

Lance grabbed a small plate of goo before sitting down and eating not really wanting to be present during breakfast. And if any of the team asked he could just say he ate early so that he could work on some things with Blue. He would let them think whatever they wanted about what those things were. He wouldn't tell them about what he was actually doing.

Training was hard to do when a certain hot headed mullet took up the training room every hour of the day. Besides it's not like Lance would practice there what with the recording cameras Allura set up so she might keep track of where each Paladin was. He really didn't want to explain what he was training in.

His sharp ears caught Hunk's footsteps a full two minutes before he appeared in the doorway, good now they won't have to search him out to demand an explanation on why he wasn't at breakfast, Hunk can just tell them.

Lance was finishing up his goo when Hunk stumbled groggily into the kitchen still half-dressed and dragging the rest of his armor behind him. Lance wanted to tsk at the blatant show of disrespect Hunk showed his armor.

Lance stared blankly at Hunk who stared back at him with an equally blank face. Lance broke whatever stupor Hunk was in by calmly shoving his last spoonful of goo into his mouth. "Lance dude! I wasn't expecting you up this early." Hunk walked into the kitchen and dumped his torso armor onto the table, Lance gave that a raised eyebrow in question.

Hunk gave him a strained forced laugh in return "I don't want to get food on it." Hunk turned and went around the kitchen like a man on a mission "Soo... Lance what _are_ you doing up this early?" Lance slipped on his mask.

"Ah" he started excitedly "My excitement wouldn't let me sleep any longer." Hunk didn't even spare him a glance "Oh?" Lance nodded fast and kept up his mask even though Hunk wasn't looking at him. "Blue wanted me to work on some things with her." Lance ignored Hunks wild glance "So I figured that since I was up I would get an early start on the day" he lifted up his plate "Even breakfast." Lance made his way to the sink to wash his eating tools and then looked at Hunk with mock seriousness "You will tell the others that for me right? I really don't want Allura to coming yelling at me and then feel bad."

Lance gave Hunk a wink and watched as Hunk rolled his eyes "Yes Lance I'll tell them." Lance tried not to let the tone Hunk used get to him, not that it worked he knew Hunk the longest whenever Hunk did the things that he was doing it hurt Lance more than he wanted to admit. Lance gave Hunk a wide smile that really hurt "Thanks man." After that he made his way out of the kitchen and used every shortcut he knew to get to Blue's hanger without running into anymore of the team.

Lance felt Blue wake up and prod at his mind to see what he was planning and then felt her amusement and then promptly told him  **'Don't wake me unless you need me Cub.'** Lance laughed and nodded his agreement and bounded into Blue before she changed her mind. The one good thing about being useless in a team is lots of time to explore the inside of his lion and the castle-ship. He found a living quarters (including a cyro-pod/healing that refuses to come up) and a good sized training deck, which is where he was heading.

He wasn't going to lax in his training just because he's out in space his mother would kill him if he did, well that and his instructors were terrifying mother fuckers. Then again they had to be what with their job line and all, teaching little disobedient shits like him. Lance snickered as he went through a warm up before he started a level seven training bot, already knowing that, that level was going to be challenging for him. Having tested all the levels in the main training deck before Allura put up cameras.

He was able to spend half the day ducking, rolling, dodging, assassinating, and counter attacking before someone knocked on Blue's force field. Lance stopped the training and pushed his hair up and off of his forehead absently noting that it was getting a little too long and wondered who was knocking and why. **'Lunch?'** Blue questioned Lance shrugged _'Probably.'_ Lance heard Blue snicker as he was going to see what the person wanted while really hoping it wasn't Allura, Hunk, Keith, or Shiro. He could handle Coran and Pidge.

He brushed back his hair once more before he stepped out and was greeted by... Shiro. Great. Lance gave Shiro the same smile he gave Hunk while avoiding meeting the leaders eyes he however did hear the sound of confusion. "Lance? What have you been doing?" Lance looked up "Hmm?" Shiro gestured to Lance's state of person and he looked down and mentally winced _'Is this why you were laughing?'_ **'Maybe.'**

His armor was scuffed in places as well as some oil spots from the few places the droid needed it and he was completely drenched in sweat. Lance looked back up at Shiro who was still waiting for his answer "Fixing some places in Blue I forgot about due to the battles that happened for the days when I planned on fixing them." If anything Shiro looked even more confused "Why... why didn't you just let someone who knows how to fix things do it?"

Lance winced at the hit on his intelligence. "Because it would have been a waste of their time. All it was, was putting panels over places, oiling the few spots in her ranged weapons, and cleaning. I was perfectly fine in doing it myself." He turned his back on Shiro and made his way over to the packets of goo bars and water pouches to get something in his stomach before Shiro dragged him away from Blue. Lance was able to down five before he was full and he was in the middle of drinking some water when Shiro walked up to him after he was done doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Alright. It is lunch though Lance so." Shiro left the sentence hanging and Lance looked at him the straw clenched in between his lips and teeth still slowly drinking water and quickly glanced between Shiro and the empty five packets still sitting in front of him on the table a couple of times before Shiro got the hint. He finished his water after Shiro looked down and back up at him "Oh. I see you were all set on food. Good." Lance nodded "I even have enough for dinner as I still have a lot to clean so." Lance shrugged and left his sentence hanging.

Shiro looked down at him with an odd look on his face "You do know it is a down day. Right?" Lance nodded vigorously "Yep! So I thought what better time to clean and bond with Blue!" Shiro just nodded to him once before he turned and stalked out of Blue's hanger. Lance huffed and made his way back into Blue and towards the living quarters he needed a break before he started training again.

He barely just flopped on the bed when he heard the hiss indicating that the cyro-pod was opening he looked over curious and then startled when he realized that there was _someone_ in the pod. He jumped up and reached the pod just as the frosted glass started disappearing and Lance readied himself to catch the person if he needed to only to be fully stumped when Alfor, King Alfor, Allrua's father  _Alfor_. Fell out of the pod Lance stumbled to hold the both of them up yet with the heavy armor they were both wearing had Lance falling to the floor with Alfor on top of him.

Lance groaned from hitting his head on the metal floor of Blue and the weight of a fully armored man on top of him. And if this was any other situation he might feel something different than pain and annoyance as the man still hasn't gather his bearings and he was just _laying_ on him. _Laying_. Lance huffed and tried to push Alfor off of him, the key word being tried. As Alfor had just clutched onto him whenever Lance tried to move him.

Not fun.

Lance was now stuck under a super strength Altean who had yet to realize what was going on. Which meant if Lance thought he was feeling pain now he was in a whole new level of it when Alfor fully regained awareness. Lance groaned again this time out of frustration and let his head hit the floor once more as he waited _'Blue fire up the force field and alert me when someone is coming **before** they reach your hanger.'_ Lance heard her snicker **'Very well My Paladin. And perhaps you would like a tip to _wake_ Alfor who is just reveling quietly in the feeling of another body against his?'  ** Lance blinked at her words before he looked down at the Altean who seemed to be nuzzling into him.

Lance sighed and poked at Alfor a couple of times before speaking " ** _My Liege_** " Lance scowled momentarily as Blue didn't give him a warning that she was going to speak through him. Alfor jerked up and blinked at him before he scowled "Blue, that wasn't very nice. Using your new Paladin to call me by something I hate being called." _'Yeah!'_ Lance tagged on and this time Lance felt Blue laugh. Alfor stood up and pulled Lance up with him and stabilized him when he wobbled as well as dusted him off as Lance hasn't got around to cleaning the full interior of Blue yet.

Alfor then grinned sheepishly at him and stuck out his hand Lance gripped the offered hand with one of his own and couldn't help but to just stare blankly at a King who was supposed to be dead. Alfor blinked at him in response "What?" Lance titled his head like a curious cat "You're supposed to be dead." He said simply. Alfor blinked again confused "Who told you that, because I know it wasn't Blue." Lance scowled at the metal flooring beneath him for a couple of ticks before he looked back up at Alfor "You're daughter."

Alfor then scowled at him and Lance quickly raised his hands and tried to back pedal away from Alfor trying to figure out he had angered him. The hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving "What did she do now?" Lance looked back to Alfor wildly and confused Alfor sighed "From your tone of voice she has done something to make you angry with her." Lance shrugged Alfor's hand off of his shoulder and said "You'll see."

Lance could see as he stepped away that he had peaked Alfor's interest. Now that Alfor has pointed it out Lance knew for certain that he was angry at the princess that one emotion he kept pushing down that was building was anger. Lance headed to the training room and this time he set a timer before he started training this time with his Bayard. Alfor walked in behind him and went and sat in the area that was reserved for spectators.

Lance turned to Alfor before he started the droid "How do you propose I explain this to the Princess?" He asked pointing at Alfor "She'll assume that I hid you from her." Alfor frowned "I will handle that." Lance nodded "Hey how much time do we have alone still?" Lance looked back at Alfor confused "Why?" Alfor's sadistic grin meet his question and then all he knew was pain until the timer beeped.

* * *

Lance groaned the lights were too bright, his body was so sore, and Alfor was sadistically laughing from somewhere to his right and Lance really just wanted to sleep. Not that Alfor was going to allow him, they had seven hours left before he was expected to head to bed. Lance sat up already knowing if he just laid there he would be in more pain tomorrow Alfor's laughs cut off obviously not expecting Lance to sit up.

 Alfor blinked at him as he stumbled to his feet and started to stretch as he really didn't need to cramp up "You know I expected more of you." Lance sent Alfor a glare "Oh I'm sorry that your brutal head on fighting style doesn't fit me. Perhaps next time I'll kick your ass using my fighting style and then say to you the same thing you just said to me." Alfor blinked at him "I forgot to ask you this and that is truly on me, what form does your Bayard take?"

Lance rolled his shoulders, neck, and popped his back before he brought out his Bayard and activated it and then even he was surprised at the form it took "Ah." Alfor let out "You're a long range" Alfor looked up at him "Is this not the form it used to take?" Lance shook his head "It used to be a sniper rifle." Alfor nodded and Lance looked at him wanting and explanation as to why his Bayard was suddenly changing forms on him.

"Well that means you are progressing quite nicely" Alfor patted the metal around them "What do you think Blue?" The approving rumble that echoed around them just made Lance want answers even more. Answers as to why his Bayard was now a kick ass Bow. Answers to why he couldn't feel the other Paladins like they said that they can for each other. Answers to why he was picked as the Blue Paladin.

Answers as to why... why was Alfor waving his hand in Lance's face? Lance blinked and looked up into Alfor's concerned eyes "You okay there? You zoned out on my." Lance nodded and let his Bayard deactivate. And then collapsed back down to the ground once more laying spread out starfish wise, his stretches were done he could relax now.

Alfor stayed standing over him concerned before he sat next to Lance. Lance watched as Alfor seemed to be debating something within himself before he laid down too dragging Lance close to him and propping his head up on his hand and looking down at Lance. Lance laid his left arm over his stomach which was above Alfor's who had his arm curled loosely around Lance's waist. "I do believe you are ready." Lance looked back up at Alfor "Ready for what?" Lance asked and Alfor smiled down at Lance "To fully become the Blue Paladin."

Alfor then moved his arm from around Lance's waist and rested on his chest right next to his heart and leaned down and pressed his lips against his forehead.

A pulsing light ran down Alfor's arm and into Lance's chest as memories of countless battles were transferred into his head as well as all the information he could ever need as the Blue Paladin. Lance felt like his brain was expanding and it _hurt_ like beyond horrid migraine hurt and Lance blacked out unable to stay awake during the process any longer.


	2. Make a New Start, Changing as if We Meant it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Blue strengthen the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I was not expecting this to receive the attention it has yet. I know it might not seem like much but wow. I feel so proud.  
> And I know Lance is a Cuban, but in this story he's not. He's a mutt in a way.

Lance woke up to humming and a hand running through his hair. Which nice as it was, scared him. His mother knew not to be anywhere around him when he woke after he almost killed her one of his toys. Regardless of the fact his parents were proud of him for being alert enough to not be taken off guard and being able to use anything in his surroundings as protection or a weapon, he never saw that toy again. Which was a shame because it was an awesome toy.

Lance turned his head and his hazy vision to the person next to him automatically finding the most unprotected spot "You're awake! Good." Lance frowned apparently he was loosing his speed, he'd have to change that, he can't be getting too lazy. He felt Alfor poke his cheek "You there Lance?" Lance let his gaze trail from the spot he was pretty sure Alfor was aware of to his beaming face and he blinked. "What did you do." slipped from his mouth as he poked at Alfor's newly shaven face.

Alfor looked down at him while rubbing the same cheek Lance had poked "I shaved." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lance frowned and poked Alfor's other cheek "Why?" Alfor just kept looking at him with stubble shadowing his face in the place of his beard. "It was becoming to much to deal with." Lance still half-asleep just tilted his head and squinted at the man looming above him.

Alfor frowned "How are you feeling?" he asked and it took Lance a while to figure out how to answer Alfor's ridiculous question. Well maybe it wasn't so ridiculous as he had a bitch of a migraine. "Physically? Fine. Emotionally? The same as always. Mentally? I'm unaware." Lance sat up and swung himself off the bed he was lying on. Alfor's frantic scrambling had Lance looking at him strangely as he made his way to the kitchen area.

He could hear Alfor's hurried feet pattering after him "You need to be _resting._ " Lance snorted as he grabbed a water pouch "Resting for what reason?" He turned his head to Alfor "I feel fine." Alfor made a confused noise "How?" Alfor exclaimed Lance turned to him "I literally just let a million years worth of knowledge into your brain" Alfor's hands were waving around "And transferred the full bond that all Paladin's of the Blur Lion require. You should still be resting for the next three days" Lance tilted his head "What do you mean by 'transferred the full bond'?"

Alfor looked at him "That's all you got from what I just said?" Lance scratched his eyebrow "Well. You weren't exactly saying it, you more, ah, yelling it with exaggerated hand movements." Lance gave Alfor and example of what he did by raising his hands into the air and waving them around wildly "And no. I got all you were saying, that is just the part that confused me." Alfor tilted his head and looked at Lance strangely and then starting nodding slowly "Okay." Alfor moved off towards the console "That is something that Blue needs to explain to you."

Lance watched Alfor walk "Okay?" his said slowly and blinked as Alfor beckoned him over and Lance walked to him with less determined steps than when he woke fully confused with his life. Alfor grabbed his wrist when he was close enough and dragged him over the rest of the way. Alfor gave him a psychotic happy face and started speaking again "Okay now state your full name and your, ah" Alfor then looked at him warily "Race. Which isn't human anymore shame to say."

Lance looked at Alfor confused "But happy note. Your an Altean!" Lance's confusion escalated "What?" Alfor laughed nervously "The process you went through last night changed you're DNA to Altean DNA, so your an Altean not a Human." Alfor shrugged like he wasn't really sorry about what he did. Which as Lance thought about it he probably wasn't "Alright." Lance said as he decided to deal with that later, already weighing the pros and cons his new race can have with his life style. "What do you need me to do?"

Alfor beamed and Lance absently noted that his AI did absolutely no justice for Alfor's personality. "You're taking this astoundingly well." Alfor said before he turned back to the one console in the living quarters "Now place your hand there" Alfor pointed to a strange glowing white paw print, Lance looked at Alfor strangely but did as he asked and willingly put his hand the Alfor was holding on the print.

Alfor beamed again "Now state your full name and race. Like I said before." Lance sighed slightly "Kaivere Lance Emyr Haidar Al-Amir McClain Auditore." Lance took a breath "Altean." Lance looked at Alfor who said "You have a long name." Lance shrugged "Two first names, three middle names, and two last names. I got lucky two some of my siblings have a total of sixteen names." Alfor looked at him strangely and Lance re-thought about what he said "Or my former siblings, I don't know." Lance looked back at Alfor "Does it matter if my DNA is now completely different from them to be siblings or not?"

Alfor shrugged "I don't know. Now repeat after me 'kay?" Lance sighed again and nodded "Good. I promise to uphold the way of the Pride as I learn it." Lance licked his lips "I promise to uphold the way of the Pride as I learn it." Alfor nodded "I will learn all I can to keep the Pride safe." Lance nodded "I will learn all I can to keep the Pride safe." Lance thought for a second "Even if they choose to hate me." He tacked on.

Alfor just raised an eyebrow "The Pride's safety will be my first priority and at times my only." Lance looked at Alfor "The Pride's safety will be my first priority and at times my only." Alfor smiled "I promise to sharpen my skills until no foe stands a chance." Lance wondered where this is going "I promise to sharpen my skills until no foe stands a chance." **"Do you promise to be strong, loving, and loyal. Regardless of anything life throws at you?"** Lance looked at the console beneath his hand "I Do."

Lance could feel Blue smile **"Do you promise to always earn the trust and respect you are given?"** "I Do." **"Do you promise to allow yourself to have fun when you need and deserve it?"** Lance smiled "I Do." **"Do you promise to take care of all the Lion's even if their Paladin's yell at you?"** "I Do." **"Good. Welcome to the Pride, my Paladin. Now ignore most of all Alfor told you to say. Each initiation is different for all my Paladins. Although I must ask of you to learn all you can and to continue sharpening your skills."** Lance laughed "Very Well." Blue laughed with him **"One last thing Lance, you must give me a name."** Lance thought about it.

"Raine." Blue hummed **"I like it."** Lance smiled "Good." Lance pulled his hand off of the paw print barely aware of the tingling shooting from his palm up through his arm. Lance looked at Alfor who was staring at him with an odd look on his face and then he blinked a couple of times and then smiled a true happy smile.

**"Allura incoming."** Lance sighed and looked towards the door "Hope your ready to see your daughter again Alfor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running Behind by holychild


	3. 'Cause This is Torturous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams actions get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Landfill by Daughter.

Lance didn't give Alfor time to react as he left the room to meet Allura before she decided to force Raine to take down her barrier **"She cannot do that anymore. Once you fully became my Paladin she lost all ties she had to me."** Lance hummed "Did she now?" **"Yep. I think that, that is the reason she is marching her way towards us."** Lance snickered "Okay. And what do I tell her?" **"Perhaps the truth."** Lance tilted his head "I do not think she will believe me."

 **"She will have to, because I'm not letting you or Alfor out until she learns she has no hold over me anymore. Which means she can no longer force me to bend my head to Black."** Lance sighed and leaned against the opening "She was doing that? **"Yep."** "But why?" **"I am unsure. I do think Alfor can learn of that though."** Lance looked over to Alfor who had been walking behind him "You ready?" Lance asked "Not really." Alfor said.

Alfor twitched for a couple of seconds before he started talking again. "You're going to hate me." Lance looked over at Alfor "Why?" Alfor fidgeted "Idon'twanthertoknowI'malive." Lance blinked trying to decipher the jumbled mess of rushed words Alfor spit at him "What?" Alfor smiled sheepishly at him "You told me that to the world I'm dead right?" Lance nodded slowly "Well how about we keep it that way?" Lance rubbed his temples already feeling his migraine getting worse "Why?" he asked.

"Well..." Lance looked up at Alfor "Spit it out Alfor, and don't give me a jumbled sentence." Alfor laughed "They think I'm dead. If I walk out of Blue alive and healthy, what is that going to do to the world?" Lance stared blankly at Alfor "I mean think of it this way, you only have to keep my being secret until I can figure out what to do. Kay?" Lance sighed already knowing this was going to come and bite him "Fine."

Alfor beamed, he seamed to like doing that, "Good. I'll stay in Blue." Lance nodded "Alright. Now" Lance looked at his hands "What do I look like?" Alfor laughed "Don't worry about it, the moment you woke your form shifted automatically to something your more comfortable in. So you look human right now if that is what your worried about." Lance gave a slight sigh of relief. **"Perhaps we will have to wait then."** _'Huh?'_ **"To know why Allura forcing me to be a follower."** _'Ah. Hey what's happening?'_ **"Nothing much. Just Allura yelling a pounding on my barrier."** Lance snickered into a hand _'Let me know when I can go out.'_ **"Okay."** Lance turned around and headed back to the living quarters dragging Alfor with him as he passed.

"What is going on Kaivere?" Lance sighed and hung his head "Just Lance, Alfor." Alfor made a confused noise "You started your name with Kaivere though." Lance laughed "Yes I know, I prefer Lance though." Alfor didn't say anything else as they walked back to the room "So." Alfor started, Lance hummed in response "What are you going to do?" Lance looked at Alfor confused, he seems to like doing that too, confusing him. "What do you mean?" Alfor made a strange motion with his hand "You are the Blue Paladin. Your team hates you. And you have some skills that frighten me." Lance just stared and then shrugged "I don't know."

Lance looked around them room "Now, if your staying here for a while we need to clean up and find a way to continue stocking your food." Lance hummed as he moved to the small off hand pantry thinking, he took out couple of broom, mop, duster, mixture to start cleaning and he tossed one over to Alfor as he rooted around for the spray cleaner he knew was in here. Having put it here from when he was cleaning before.

* * *

Lance and Alfor cleaned for a good three hours before Raine gave him the all good to go. **"Allura is done. Your all good to go down."** Lance nodded and put his cleaning tools away and waved to Alfor who nodded back to him **"Just a warning Lance. The whole team is down there."** Lance sighed and shook his head before he stopped _'I do look human, right?'_ Raine laughed **"Yes cub."** _'Good.'_ Lance lifted his head and jogged the rest of the way all the while plastering on his mask.

Raine shifted as he jogged getting ready to let him out, Lance slowed down once he reached her mouth and let the painful smile slid onto his face **"If Alfor saw that on you he laugh his ass off."** Lance tried not to laugh, it didn't work. He could already see it, Alfor would just stare at him for a minute before he bend over clutching his before falling over laughing. Lance didn't notice Raine opened her mouth and dropped him out and onto the floor still laughing.

Raine shifted moving her head side to side and shaking her shoulders, laughing with him. Lance lifted up his arms and made grabby motions with his hands and let out "NO! THAT WASN'T FAIR! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A _HUG!"_ Raine's shoulders shook harder and Lance let his arms fall the laughter that was tumbling out of his mouth increasing, he ignored the six standing beyond Raine's barrier staring at him shocked.

Lance tilted his head and looked at them with a wide smile, he got a mental image from Raine of what he looked like, that had him laughing again. Lance rolled around underneath her trying to calm down, he only calmed down when Allura snapped at him _"Lance!_ Do you have any idea how long we were trying to get Blue to open up. Then you come tumbling out laughing, such a thing that you just did is not funny. DO NOT DO IT _AGAIN!_ "

Lance stopped laughing and looked up to the fuming team standing in front of him and Lance tilted his head confused "I didn't do anything." He said while sending calming thoughts to Raine to keep her from growling at Allura. If anything Allura turned redder "What do you mean you didn't do anything, we've been out here for three hours!" Lance straightened his head and looked shocked like he didn't know "How was I supposed to know!"

"I've been in Raine cleaning her of every crevice and crack of all the dirt, dust and grime that has accumulated from her sitting in a _desert_ for _ten thousand years._ As well as putting panels back where they belong and putting extra wires and pieces of metal away, restocking all of the supplies and organizing them so I know where everything is and Raine has been keeping me company through it all. She just noticed and told me a _minute_ ago that you were all out here."

Lance had gracefully rose himself onto his feet as he was telling them this and was facing Allura with a face only someone who has younger siblings could pull off "So how could you blame me for doing something I didn't do?" If Allura could she would be having smoke billowing out of her ears and out of the corner of his eyes he saw the entire team turn red. Shiro and Keith in anger. Pidge and Hunk out of frustration. Coran's face read one of shame.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT BLUE HAS GOTTEN SO DISRESPECTFUL! SHE DIDN'T EVEN RESPOND TO BLACK WHEN HE TRIED TO GET HER TO OPEN UP!" Raine made a show of bending her head in mock apology towards Black, who he could... _feel._ Lance could feel Black as though he was his lion. Black was happy and went along with what his Pride leader wanted he felt Black prod the bond he had with his pilot and by the way Shiro's face lost the red he knew that Black had told him the same thing Lance just did.

"MY FAULT!?" Lance asked/yelled "YES YOUR FAULT!" Allura screamed back "HOW!?" Lance asked incredulously "BECAUSE YOU YOURSELF ARE DISRESPECTFUL, UNWILLING TO WORK WITH THE TEAM, YOU NEVER OFFER TO HELP, YOU ALWAYS FLIRT AND JOKE AND YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!" Lance jolted back and both Blue and Black growled at Allura and his face slipped into a cold blank mask.

Lance saw Allura's face take on a smug smirk and she opened her mouth to say something else.

The Galra alarm interrupted her, and Lance still dressed in his Paladin armor turned and walked into Raine ignoring the scrambling of the others behind him. Lance passed Alfor on his way to the cockpit and his face showed shame, sadness, and an apology. Lance gave him a tired smile before he walked through the door to sit in his seat Raine already blasting out of the castle to fight Galra warships the moment he sat down.

And Lance out of anger left his helmet off. Already knowing with what was going on they wouldn't be able to form Voltron.


	4. Update

Alright so. I have been working for a while now to get past my writers block for this and I did it the first chapter of ECLP V2 should be out within the month. Hopefully my pacing works with me this time, and trust me when I say that really screwed me. The whole plot got off track thanks to that, so yeah.

Thank you all for being so supportive. You have no idea how helpful it is when you have major writers block and you keep going back and reading comments like all of yours. They were all so helpful.

Also just as a warning once I get ECLP V2 up I will be deleting this version.

Once again Thank you all so much.

~Storm


	5. Finally

And it is done V2 is out. Here's a quick way to get to the first chapter.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11665956/chapters/26252187


End file.
